


Leaves, Like the Things of Man

by curlybear, dogpoet



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlybear/pseuds/curlybear, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>生死以度。电影《可汗之怒》与《寻找Spock》相关。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaves, Like the Things of Man

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leaves, Like the Things of Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293) by [dogpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet). 



_Ah! as the heart grows older  
It will come to such sights colder  
\- Gerard Manley Hopkins  
  
当心灵渐渐地迈入老境，   
它面对这等情景会变得更加冷硬.  
——G.M.霍普金斯_  
  
  
他从不相信神明。  
  
但当他主持Spock的葬礼的时候，他被推向了生存的边缘，面对着他整个生命中无可比拟的损失。他终于明白了，人们信仰神明是因为他们需要。他们需要希望。他需要希望。他需要相信Spock就在之外的某处，而他们会再次相聚，即使唯有在多年之后，在一个叫做来世的地方，而他们将成为魂魄，成为虚空。  
  
有关在他们下面旋转的新生星球的一些事让他相信复活，相信来生。 _它曾是开始，是现在，亦将会是永远。_ 他的手覆上观察甲板的窗户，想象着Spock的躯体就在下面，在被灌输以新生命的星球的表面上。他记得他们隔着玻璃触碰彼此，他们掌心相对，有那么多未言之语。  
  
他依旧能感觉到Spock。他回到舰长椅上，希望能看见他的朋友站在他身后。他以为自己听见了Spock的声音在走廊回响，他常常停下来去倾听，去寻找这声音的来源。这症状在他的舱房最为严重，在那里，这存在是如此强烈以至于让他难以入眠。他用手抚摸过自己的脸颊，闭上眼睛，想象着这是Spock的手，他回忆着那感觉，那些温柔的手指，在他们合二为一时亲吻着他的嘴唇，时而温柔，时而狂热，他们的身体充满了认知。  
  
在这里，在他的单人舱房中，他终于放任自己哭出来，疼痛以无以具名的方式折磨他。他为那些他们没有在一起的日子而后悔，他多么希望有勇气早点坦白自己的感觉。  
  
Spock会说，“事情是怎样，就是怎样”，他不能改变过去。  
  
最初，他傲慢而冲动。Spock充满条理而安静。他们常常起冲突，差点杀死对方。Spock一次次的控制着怒火，而Jim带着他困兽的野性想要挣脱束缚。岁月打磨着他们，直到他们像两片毫无缝隙的锁片：缺一不可。  
  
他常常想知道Spock的童年是什么样子的，在他见到人类之前，在他还住在一个视他为异类，甚至是羞耻的来源的星球上的时候。他想知道如果Spock没有加入星际舰队会发生什么。Jim不会成为现在的他。Spock会顺利通过Kolinahr，去除掉他人类血液的每一丝痕迹。  
  
在进取号向着地球返航的时候，他能感觉到他的手同Spock的握在一起，不是通过分隔的玻璃，而是通过最遥远的广阔的太空。  
  
在他生命中的许多年，他都是一名舰长。他依靠一条规则生活：多数人的利益高于少数人的利益。这正是Spock牺牲自己去拯救舰船时所说的。他被这咒语困了多年，他几乎忘记了他不仅仅是一名舰长，还是一个人类，一个需要另一个人的陪伴才能生存的人类。  
  
当Sarek告诉他他可以带Spock回来的时候，他内心毫不怀疑。一个人利益，超越了少数人的，甚至是多数人的利益。  
  
为了他生命中最重要的任务，他再次出航。  
  
在创世星，细菌会变为怪兽，会变为进化的奇美拉，冰川奔腾，火山携地核的岩浆而来，地壳构造的运动需以米来计数，而非厘米。  
  
生命承受不了如此迅速的发展，这会让他们毁灭。  
  
他和他的船员不必花费太多的时间去寻找，但每一秒都延伸得如同一年那样长。找不到Spock的念头甚至超越了他儿子的死亡。  
  
当看见暗影从地面升起，他屈服于地心引力，跪在了崩塌的地表之上。他抱住Spock，难以放手。  
  
Spock的痛苦的、飞逝而过的童年，他的第一次发热，那些他们从未分享，也再不会分享的时光，他都没有陪在身边。他嫉妒Saavik，尽管他知道她用结合挽救了Spock的生命。  
  
但她从未在脑海中穿越光年呼唤Spock。她从未于濒死中醒来时看到Spock在她身边。她从未在深夜里，当舰船沿着它探索的轨道安静地穿梭于太空的时候，温柔的同他做爱。她从未陷在另一个身体里而只有Spock认出了真实的身份。她从未一次又一次的被保护，被保护，被保护。她没有像Jim那样爱着Spock。  
  
他们的历史被抹掉了，但它等待被重写。  
  
他站在干燥的土地上，站在Seleya山稀薄的空气中，他充满了希望，而他几乎为之而死——如果他没有去尝试，他将付出灵魂的代价。  
  
他是带着再生的灵魂的Spock唯一认出的人。  
  
“Jim。”这音节将他松绑。剪断了自从Spock付出生命拯救进取号以来就束缚着他的恐惧之索。但它再次将他缠绕起来，就在他再没听到更多的时候。Spock认出了（recognizes）他，却不认识（know）他。  
  
当Spock试探着问，“为什么你会这么做？”他试着回答，试着告诉Spock他需要知道的一切：“因为一个人的利益，超越了多数人的。”  
  
Spock点点头，就好像他知道Jim在说：我爱你。没有你我不能生存。我会为你而杀戮。  
  
在那个夜晚，在Sarek提供的客房中，Jim躺在黑暗里，难以入眠。空虚如荆棘将他撕裂。他的一半消失了，那么贴近，却不可触碰。  
  
他坐了起来，走到窗前。在外面，瓦肯的空气依旧炎热。沙漠植物的味道充斥着空气，辛辣而与众不同。在远方的峡谷，一声哀伤的恸哭与他内心的某种情感共鸣。这屋子的墙壁是温暖的，他探出身子，呼吸着。  
  
这是Spock的家。这就是当他是个孩子的时候所看到的，孤独地探出身子，无人可以交谈。一次，当他们带着甜美的疲倦赤裸的躺在一起的时候，Spock告诉他，在瓦肯他是多么孤单，同学对他避之不及，除了母亲之外无人是他的同伴。甚至他的父亲也曾冷淡而严厉，某种意义上那与他的文化相吻合。Spock曾凝望着星空，想知道他是否能寻找到另一个像他这样的人。  
  
敲门声吓了他一跳。漆黑的房间暗示他已经睡下了。打扰别人不像是瓦肯人会做的。然而，当他发现Spock穿着他的白色长袍，双手交叉在胸前，庄严地站在走廊里的时候，他并不感到惊讶。  
  
“你希望见到我吗？”Spock询问道。  
  
Jim没有问Spock是怎么知道的。在他们之间，这永远都是个迷。“是的，我想见到你。进来吧。”  
  
Spock走进黑暗的房间。Kirk与他擦身而过，走向台灯，触摸它好让昏暗的灯光照亮这房间，还有他除自己之外最为熟悉的面容。  
  
“Spock，”他简单的说，伸出了他的手。  
  
Spock握住了它们，带着疑惑，“我们……很亲密？”  
  
“是啊，”Jim说，温柔地笑着。他不想吓到这个脆弱的，崭新的Spock。他记得第一次的时候，他们花了多长的时间。那时他们都很害怕。时间，此刻，变得缓慢。  
  
Spock研究着他们握在一起的手。“我不记得了。也许我应该进入你的思想。”  
  
Jim的手无意间收紧了。 _我的思想进入你的思想_ ，他回想着，然后开口，“我不认为那会是明智的。”  
  
Spock爱抚着他的手，带着好奇，以Jim永远都那么喜爱的纯洁又带着欲望的姿态用拇指划过他的掌心。“确实，信息的泛滥会让我的头脑难以处理。我尚在康复中。”  
  
你怎样才能在遗忘中回想起你的爱人？你怎样才能前进而不必回首？也许这是可能的。Jim希望这是可能的。  
  
“你愿意……你愿意躺在我身边吗？”Jim犹豫着说，但Spock看起来那么坦然，不论是精神上，还是肉体上，他的手指描摹着Jim的。  
  
他们一起躺在床上，Spock小心地放好他的长袍，他光着的脚看起来又脆弱又赤裸，他的脚趾骨瘦嶙峋而细长。Jim想要亲吻它们，仅仅是因为它们属于Spock。  
  
“以这种方式交谈是人类的习惯吗？”Spock问，面朝向Jim，他的头枕在枕头上。  
  
“在有些人类中是这样，”Jin回答，控制着不要抚上Spock的面庞。“告诉我你看见了什么。你记得什么？”Jim几乎什么都不记得了，他的目的是那么单纯。  
  
Spock合上了他的眼睛。“生命的初始。这颗星球似乎同我的生命循环相一致。不存在众生，我是完全孤独的。我试着同植物交谈。”他微笑起来，唇角泛起一道细微的弧线。“我思考着，我知道自己没有死。”  
  
话语间，Jim穿过他的长袍厚重的织物，伸出手握住了Spock的手臂。  
  
“能够目睹这样加速规模的进化是非凡的。我只是很遗憾我毫无抵抗力的精神状态阻止我回想起所有发生的事情。它……那么美。”  
  
他当然想研究它，Jim想。“它还很危险，Spock。”  
  
他们在沉默中彼此凝望，全神贯注的，扫视着。  
  
“告诉我，Jim，我们是怎么见面的？”  
  
Jim因回忆而微笑。“你在星际舰队教书，而我是第一个通过你的小林丸测试的人。”  
  
“我感觉这只是故事的一部分。”之前没有过的暖流出现在Spock的眼中。  
  
“要我说，”Jim说道，壮起胆子用手指触摸着Spock的脸颊，“你并不欣赏我为通过考试而做出的事情。”  
  
Spock挑起了一根眉毛，这同过去的他如此相似，让Jim的眼睛差点流出泪水。Spock没有从他的触碰中挣脱开，这是个不错的信号。  
  
“我们开始相处的并不那么好。”  
  
“我们拥有迥然不同的办事方法是否为一个正确的推论？”Spock的手盖在Jim的手上，一同覆上他的面颊。  
  
“就像你说的：肯定的（affirmative）。”  
  
“有趣。”  
  
Jim大笑起来。  
  
然后他们看着彼此，仿佛‘凝视’是他们刚刚发明的。  
  
最终，Spock开口了：“我始终渴望你吗？”  
  
“我不明白‘始终’的意思，”Jim说。  
  
“这似乎……有悖于长老传授于我的戒律。”  
  
“你不总是听从瓦肯的习俗的。你父亲反对你去星际舰队，但不论怎样，你还是这么做了。”  
  
“我们没有结合，”Spock实事求是地陈述道。  
  
“我们做了除此以外的所有事。”Jim清楚地记得那些让他的其他回忆黯然失色的‘所有’。他们像飞流而过的歌唱的泉水那般齐声和鸣。那肌肤上的感觉向着他的手倾诉。Spock的嘴唇对着他的嘴唇讲述着无言的故事。他为他所知之甚少的Spock本性中的肉体欲望所惊讶。这是他们第一次一起经历的毁灭般的新生。这像是地球是运动的之类的陈词滥调，但这就是他们的感受。如运转中的星星般奇妙，如毫无防备的面容般美丽。  
  
在他们在一起的那些年里，他发福了，Spock的脸上也有了岁月的痕迹。但激昂的歌声一如往常。心中的念头未曾改变。他们的故事那么长，Jim几乎记不得在他们在‘我’变成‘我们’，‘我的’变成‘我们的’之前的事情了。  
  
他将先一步死去，他知道——瓦肯人的寿命要比地球人长上很多——但他会抓住他生命中每一根纤维直到那时，直到他们身体不得不永远永远相分离的那一刻。他难以想象那一天，正如他几乎不记得在Spock将他定义之前的那个自己究竟是谁。  
  
他们都作出了让他们后悔的选择——Spock认为他能够完成Kolinahr，因为人类的情绪和薄弱令他从内心感到害怕，而Jim认为他能够辞去职务生活在地球上，生活在离他真正的家园如此遥远的星球之上。他们花了一些功夫才学到没有了彼此他们便不复存在。  
  
他那渐行渐远的信仰回来了，他信仰着他们将会在一起，即便在他们的生命终结之后。神啊，他想，这就是信念，不是能够被证明的，而是不能被证明的。这关乎信任。  
  
“Jim。”回忆被他的名字穿透。  
  
然后，回忆不再，唯有体温。遥远不再，唯有此时。迟疑，却也确信，一如往常。  
  
“再说一次，”他要求。他需要听见它。  
  
“Jim。”在他的耳中，在他的下颌上，在他的喉咙里，在他手腕的脉搏处。在每一个地方。  
  
他所有的部分，从内至外，都以一座冰川的分量思念着Spock。  
  
而后，他醒来，慢慢的想起他在何地。他们的四肢交缠在一起，像是拼成一幅画的拼图。有什么东西回来了，就像水冲刷过石头，融化了积雪。于巨大的未知之中，某样东西归来了。这是在永恒的寒冬来临前，他们生命中又一个春天。  
  
“我现在记起来了，”Spock说。“它一直都在。”  
  
他们再次描绘着对方，手指摩挲着血管，发丝，还有突起的骨头。他们重新学习那些语句： _此时，此地_ 。永远相聚并拥有彼此。  
  
在某处，一颗星球化为碎片，从内部崩塌，连可辨认的形状都不复存在。Spock将会在没有他的陪伴下变老。落叶会飘落，变黄。在足下沙沙作响的易逝之物也曾到达过天空，如火焰般绽放。雨滴混合着雷鸣的怒吼急急地落下，最终融入泥土。水流在古老的树皮上私语。昆虫和蕨类，唯一无论是春夏秋冬都能见到的事物，在卷曲的枝干和几片柔韧的树叶上保持着平衡。  
  
在某处，一颗星球正在形成。  
  
E.N.D


End file.
